My Cheerleader
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: Max has to deal with the underlying consequences for sacrificing her best friend for shitty little Arcadia Bay... But she doesn't have to do it alone.


"Let's talk again, Max." The phrase had been repeated to the young photographer over and over, time and time again. She had blatantly (at least, everyone assumed so) ignored the countless opportunities to make friends in this town until Dana Ward came along.

"Let's talk again, Max," became a goal for the girl. She desperately wanted to know all that she could retain about the cheerleader.

So, Max accepted, despite everything that happened with Chloe.. And trying to save the world. She picked up her phone off of her bedside table one evening, sending a quick text to Dana:

 _ **Yo gurl what u up to :P**_

She felt her heart race as she placed her phone face down on her childish comforter, in order to reduce anxiety about a possible response; a rule none other than her best friend Chloe had taught her when they were younger.

Max's phone buzzed. _Do I dare look at this foul beast of a device and suffer through a possible false hope or suffer in wonder of what could be there?_ Max opted for the first choice, and lifted the cold phone into her shaky, clammy hand.

 _ **Heyy Max. Wanna come hang? I'm in my room.**_

Her fingers shot a response before her mind even had a chance to process the text from Dana.

 _ **Be there in a sex c:**_

Max put her phone down, reaching for her socks. Her phone buzzed again. Curious, she checked the message.

 _ **Whoa, girl. I just wanna talk ;)**_

 _Huh?_

 _Oh._

 _Oh god._

 _ **Dana no that's not what I meant I meant sec as in second I'll be there in a second I'm so sorry T_T**_

Max's face a nice shade of utter embarrassment, she quickly scurried over to Dana's dorm, and knocked three times.

The cheerleader opened her door, a smile on her face. "Hey, Super-Max." Before Max knew it, arms were wrapped around her smaller figure. "How you holding up? I know it's only been a couple days since the funeral, and.. Victoria couldn't have been much help, right?" Tears welled up in Max's eyes, and she didn't answer Dana's question. Losing Chloe was still so hard, especially after the-week-that-never-was. A sob escaped her traitor vocal chords. Dana held the smaller girl harder. "Oh, Max.. I'm here. Come sit, it's cold out in the hall." The door, courtesy of Dana's foot, shut behind the pair.

"She was my best friend," whispered Max. Dana draped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "I let her down. I let.. Everyone down. I tried, Dana, I tried. I tried."

"You couldn't have done much.. Nathan Prescott had a gun. And look at what's been uncovered since then; Mark Jefferson and the dark room, Rachel Amber's burial place... It's almost as if.. You saved Arcadia Bay from itself. Somehow, some way."

"...I don't know, Dana."

"Why don't you crash here tonight? I don't want you to have a night terror or something." The smaller girl nodded in agreement.

Max stood. "I guess.. I'll go grab some pajamas.. I'll be back." She exited into the hall, where Victoria was surprisingly waiting outside Max's dorm. "Victoria?-"

Victoria jumped. "Max! I.. Brought you something. I didn't.. Well, I mean.. We got off to a bad start. And.. I know you must be going through a rough time right now, considering that girl, Chloe.." The blonde paused, gripping her forearm. "I brought you some cookies.."

A smile spread across Max's face. "Thanks, Vic. I'd ask if you wanted to hang out, but.. I've got last-minute plans with Dana." Victoria nodded, and hastily handed the box of cookies to her, and disappeared into her own dorm room.

Max entered her tiny cocoon, setting the cookies down on top of the empty box her mother gave her.

 _That feels like a lifetime ago, my 18th birthday.. Life was so much simpler back then. I wish I could just.. Go back. Maybe I can..._

 _No, Max. You're here. This is your life now._

 _No Chloe.._

 _But did you ever have Chloe in the first place?_

 _Probably not. Now, get your pajamas on and quit wasting time._

 _Time. Hah. What an illusion._

Max changed into a white and gray striped t-shirt that came down below her waist, and a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms that were far too long on her; both items she received from Joyce, that were Chloe's. Max headed back to Dana's room, trying not to dwell on the comforting scent of Chloe that remained on the clothes.

 _You're gonna chillax with Dana, Max. Dana's nice. And sweet. And pretty._

 _But she's no Chloe.._


End file.
